Easter Love of the Kitsunes!
by kittymeowsalot
Summary: WILL NOT BE FINISHED.This is a continuation of Easter Love, writen by me, on easter. It WILL have limes, lemons, tangerenes, and any other kind of citris fruit anyone can think of! lol, But the wuestions is, will the two, kagome and youko end up together


Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakushou, or InuYasha! Both are owned by their respective creators, and I am a poor girl who makes no profit!!!! The only thing I own are my Youko shaped cookies that I share with you readers!

{AN: Ok, this is the 'continuation' of my Easter story! I love how everyone wanted me to continue! That's so nice of all of you! *grins and blushes* I was kinda stuck for a while on how to start this story, if ui should include that short story, or if I should just start where I left off. Or, if I should just remake it. But, I chose to start where I left off! Smart huh!? And the fact I've been having guy troubles was a hamper too, but no worries! I have it up now and I hope everyone loves if! Oh, and in honor of my…..big friend in this chapter, here are some

BLUE Youko COOKIES on a plate for everyone to enjoy while they read this chapter! *grins* please review at the end! I love them!}

Running Kagome laughed and turned around to looked over her shoulder quickly. 'He's still following, huh?' Grinning happily, her eyes dancing in joy, Kagome jumped over a fallen tree and swung herself around a standing one, practically turning at a 90 degree angle.

Youko shook his head while watching her run towards a lake. "She has no idea where she's going….This gives me an idea…" Youko said to himself before grinning mischievously and running up to the lake she was heading for. Quickly he plant a vine seed and then leapt away, telling it to grab the first thing that steps on it and dangle them above the water.

Watching from the edge of the lake, in the bushes, Youko watched as oblivious Kagome ran right to the spot where he planted his seed. As soon as her foot touched down, a vine shot up and wrapped itself around her leg, and flipped her upside down and dangled her above the water.

Kagome blinked owlishly a few times before hearing deep throated laughter ringing out. Sure, it was nice and sounded wonderful, but she just knew it was directed at her.

Looking around she found her friend from earlier, 'He still hasn't told me his name yet!' Kagome glowered and crossed her arms, until a gust of wind picked up and her legs got cold, making her realize her short skirt was flipped down showing off her lime green panties.

Youko laughed harder than he had ever before, at least he cant remember laughing that hard! "You!" Youko quieted down a bit and pointed at himself in question. "Yes you! Get me down from here!" Youko started laughing again at the picture she made, dangling upside down, hair almost touching the water, hands holding her skirt 'down' more like up, and an angry, yet embarrassed expression.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" Youko asked teasingly, walking up and squatting down so he could look Kagome in the eye.

"Because if you don't I'll never talk to you again! If I have to let myself down- AWWW!!!!" Kagome screamed as a giant fish jumped out of the water and grabbed her whole body into his mouth. The vine snapped while the fish wade away with his food. In retrospect Youko would think of this as the day Kagome got mistaken as bait.

Eyes wide, the shocked Youko watched as the girl he loved was taken down stream. Wind blew in the silence that followed for about two seconds before realization shot through Youko's head. "KAGOME!!!!"

Youko took off down the shore line, watching the jumbo fish swim, making sure to not loose it. "Damn it, I'm so stupid!"

"Gah! Let me out! It's so GROSS in here!!!!" Youko breathed a temporary sigh of relief as Kagome's voice yelled from inside the fish.

"Hold on Kagome, I'll get you out!"

"I wouldn't even be in this damn fish if you hadn't set that trap and left me dangling there like a piece of bait!!!" Youko's ears pinned back at the reprimand.

"I didn't know that fish could be that big!!! And it was only a joke!" Kagome grumbled from inside the dark stomache of the stinky fish.

"Yeah, well look how this joke turned out! I'm not having fun!!!" Her voice sounded like she was about to cry.

"Kagome, please don't cry!" Youko pleaded, moving to run faster and catch the fish before she started crying.

Kagome looked over angrily from where she heard her new 'friends' voice. Leaning over she hit angrily at the fishes stomach wall, making the fish cry from the pain. "I will cry! You wanna know why!?!?! I got eaten, BY A FISH!!!" Sniffling Kagome leaned back only to start balling her eyes out.

Youko frowned at the sound of Kagome crying. Jumping forwards he grabbed the fishes tail and ignored how it tried to get away in a futile escape. "Spit. Her. Out. Now." Youko demanded, slapping the side of the fish.

"OW! Watch it!" Kagome screamed, rubbing her butt tenderly. "That hurt."

"Sorry. Jeez…" Youko shook his head before jumping out of the water and taking the fish with him to the edge of the lake. "I'm going to cut it open now, don't move Kagome, okay?"

"EW! Don't cut it open!"

Youko froze, his hand inches from the fish's hide. "What? Then how do I get you out?"

"Just…I don't know! Open its mouth!" Kagome exclaimed, waving her hands about and hitting the fishes sides.

Youko shrugged and walked to the front of the wheezing fish, grabbing its two lips he pried open the reluctant mouth and saw Kagome's head of black hair. Reaching in her grabbed her hand that she waved at him, and pulled her out. Once she was safely on the ground Youko turned and kicked the fish into the lake, watching in satisfaction as it swam away quickly.

Kagome whimpered and looked down at her self. Gasping in shock she looked up quickly and wrapped her arms around her body. "DON'T TURN AROUND!!!" Youko froze, before twitching his ear to face his back, showing Kagome she had his attention.

"Don't look back here! That fish's digestive fluids ate away at my clothes!" Youko smirked and turned slightly to get a peak, only to get half of a shoe thrown at his head.

"Now that was uncalled for, Kagome! I won't be see anything I haven't already seen!" As soon as those words left his mouth he wished he hadn't said them. Pinching his eyes shut he waited for Kagome to blow her top.

"Oh….Well, I guess its to be expected that a handsome guy like you would have a harem. But, I'm not interested in anyone like that! So just go away." Kagome muttered angrily, turning and starting to walk awkwardly away, clinging to what little of her clothes was left.

Youko stuttered and turned around to deny it only to stop dead in his tracks. She hadn't been kidding when she said that the acid in the fish had eaten her clothes. Her bottom was bare of any clothes. Shacking his had as she walked into the trees and cut off his view, Youko shrugged off his top tunic and walked over to Kagome's retreating figure. "Kagome, I'm sorry…"

"No, Just…go away." Kagome whimpered, turning her head away and walking towards where she thought the well was.

Frowning Youko shook his head. "No." Before she could turn and yell at him, as he had seen her do with the hanyou, Youko walked up behind her and placed his tunic on her shoulders. "I've only ever made love, or had sex as your human males put it, twice." Kagome froze and turned to look at him in astonishment. Youko smiled gently and pulled the tunic tighter to Kagome's body. Her gooed up hands quivered as she grasped the edges of the tunic. "One time when my father told me I had to learn how to please a woman and be a man. The second time was when I was drunk on a new spirit on the continent."

Kagome looked down in embarrassment. "Guess I was kinda mean, huh?" she whispered shyly, doing a complete 360 in her attitude.

"No, you were right to be mad. Its only through a lot of training that I've been able to resist many of the females that want me to mate them." Youko said, looking seriously at Kagome's face. "I'v only been interested in you for the longest time." Kagome blushed a light pink and looked over at the lake.

Youko sighed and hugged Kagome to his chest. Reluctantly she hugged him back, smiling softly at the warmth in his body. Sadly, even though he took off his tunic, he still had a sort of wrap around his whole upper body, starting at his chest and ending at the top of his pants, or so Kagome assumed.

"Kagome…"

Looking up Kagome blushed before nodding and saying quietly, "Yeah?"

"You smell bad."

Kagome sputtered angrily and glared up at an amused Youko before squeaking as he picked her up. "Lets go and take a bath, hm?" Youko laughed out, making Kagome pale in horror. Squirming and squealing as she tried to get away, all Kagome did was shed her rags that were once her clothes.

The sound of Kagome's protesting squeals and Youko's chuckles were loud enough to reach a certain hanyou's ears. "What the-"

{AN: Well, What do yall thank? Was it….good? okay? This is the first chapter of my new story, a lead off of my Easter story. If you haven't read that one, again, then you should. Otherwise, you wont understand a thing in this story. Oh, and kags STILL doesn't know his name!!!! lol, I thought that was funny. And the fish thing, it popped into my head. Welll……Please review! *grins* I loves them!}


End file.
